dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Paradis Island Military
The military of Paradis Island is a full-time professional armed force trained to deal with the Titans within and beyond The Walls. It is divided into three branches: the Survey Corps, which explores outside human territory to hostile areas in a bid for expansion; the Garrison Regiment, which patrols and maintains The Walls, keeping Titans out and acting as the first to engage the Titans if the gate is destroyed; and the Military Police Regiment, the top-ranking soldiers who serve as the personal guards for the king and maintain order within The Walls. Additionally, the Cadet Corps oversees the education and training of the recruits in order to join one of the aforementioned branches. After the truth about the Titans is revealed to the public, the military changes their focus to defending Paradis Island from aggression from Marley and other nations. Structure: The military is divided into four divisions, each of which has their own leader. Collectively, all of them are subordinate to the Commander-in-Chief. Scout Regiment: Ranked among the most elite soldiers, they are tasked with attempting to reclaim territory that has been lost to the Titans. Despite being the most well trained, they often come under dispute from those within The Walls and are constantly under threat of being disbanded since they suffer high losses, and usually fail to supply results. The current commander is Hange Zoë. Military Police Regiment: The Military Police are in charge of keeping order inside The Walls and protecting the ruling monarch, currently Historia Reiss. Due to their important function as guardians of the most important humans, only the top 10 trainees from a graduating class are permitted to join them. Despite recruiting from only the best, they are shown to be corrupt and often incompetent due to the nature of their work inside The Walls, far away from Titans. The latest commander was Nile Dawk until his death. Garrison Regiment: The Garrison is responsible for patrolling and protecting The Walls. They are set the task of evacuating citizens and dispatching Titans in the case of an emergency breach in The Walls. Falling intermediately between the Scout Regiment and the Military Police, soldiers in the Garrison are seconded to the former in Titan combat and are less corrupt than the latter. The highest ranking officer of the southern territories was Dot Pyxis until his death. Cadet Corps: The Cadet Corps oversees the education and training of recruits. They assess the qualifications and eligibility of the trainees over the course of the training regime. Upon graduation, the trainees choose either of the three main branches to join and formally begin their careers in the military. A chief instructor of the Cadet Corps is Keith Shadies. Qualities: Though the army is full time and has protected The Walls for over 100 years, it is largely corrupt. The Military Police are thought to be the worst, as they actively avoid fighting the Titans, preferably staying inside the safety of The Walls. They are also responsible for the lack of technological advancement as well as numerous other issues inside The Walls. Under them is the Garrison, initially viewed to be lazy, irresponsible, and cowardly. However, after the breach in the Shiganshina District, their tactics and personnel have undergone amazing improvements. The Survey Corps is the least corrupt of the three, fighting only for the sake of humanity and reclaiming the land lost to the Titans. Uniform and Equipment: All members of the military, excluding the Cadet Corps instructors, wear similar uniforms consisting of a short, light brown jacket with the badge of the squad on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the centre of the back, a light-coloured shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and dark brown knee-high leather boots. The Cadet Corps instructor uniforms differ slightly from the other branches, including a trench coat replacing the jacket of the other factions. The Scout Regiment members often wear a heavy, green, hip-length hooded cloak with the Wings of Freedom on the back, usually when conducting missions outside of human territory. Trainees have been observed to wear the cloaks, albeit without any symbols when conducting marches in the rain. When on official business within The Walls soldiers wear a long coat with their branch insignia. During the Raid on Liberio, the Scout Regiment wears a predominately black uniform for their nighttime infiltration into Marley. Their branch insignia is worn on the left side of their chest over the heart, rather on the sleeve like their previous uniform. The primary equipment of the military is the vertical manoeuvring equipment, which is also their main weapon used in conjunction with two snap-off blades attached to the hand grips. However, the Military Police often use muskets and other firearms since they mostly deal with people and rarely with Titans. Later anti-personnel variants of the vertical manoeuvring gear use shotguns, pistols, and Thunder Spears. Category:Attack on Titan Category:Organisation Category:Attack on Titan Organisation Category:Paradis Island Military